


Heat, Humidity and Sweat

by snowtigra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowtigra/pseuds/snowtigra
Summary: Poor Duo's summer dorm room is quite hot. But there's someone outside his window who intends to make it even hotter. Weblog fic.This is a three part fic originally posted on my fanfiction.net account back in 2002, but the ending was too graphic for them to keep up. I remember I wrote this while in college over the summer and dealing with a dorm room that had no AC and no air movement. Also, nothing has been edited from my 2002 style, be warned.





	1. Heat

Title: Heat  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: R… for language and bluntness  
Pairing: 1x2  
Warnings: AU, peeping, watching, heat and minor obsessions  
Spoilers: heheheh, nope, ain't happening  
Author's Note: Yes I am insane. This is a online journal fic… just because I am that strange. This is just a crazy idea because I can see into other people's dorm rooms from mine, though the view is decidedly boring. But one night I saw someone sitting at their computer playing solitaire, and my muses started discussing…  
Duo's POV, unbetaed

Heat  
By Snow Tigra

[14 June 2002|11:37am]  
** Hell is Here! And I'm burning! :P **  
Summer classes are the pits. Trust me, I should know. Why should I be the expert on this subject? Well it's not too hard to figure out. Obviously I'm sitting in my burning hell of a dorm room right now sweating down to the bone, absolutely and completely hating the summer and my school. I wouldn't even be stuck here in the first place if it weren't for my bloody major and this stupid required class.

Alright, I suppose I can calm down and start from the beginning. See I attend this college, like you really care where, and we just happen to have these stupid rules that come into effect in the summer just to torture us poor students. See I wouldn't even consider attending summer classes except my major requires this one class, and because of budget cuts it is only offered in the summer. Great way for the school to get money right? In order for me to graduate they are forcing me to pay for one more semester and three more months in this dorm room then I'd intended on. Bloody genius.

And not only is it a normal summer class, that only last five weeks, no that would be just too easy. Instead this thing goes for the entire summer so I'm stuck here all summer. Granted, I only have class Monday through Thursday, but the classes are three hours long at a time and that extra day of nothing is hardly a concession. After all, all it means is that I have another to sit in my dorm room and melt.

Hmm… wonder what would happen if I attended class on Monday as a puddle of melted Duo? I bet the class would get a kick out of that.

Course… they'll probably all be melted too.

Damn this school for not installing air conditioning.  
**

[14 June 2002|05:22pm]  
** I Really Need A Life! **  
One would think that with a dorm room full of crap, not to mention homework nearly piled from floor to ceiling from my first week of classes, that I would actually have something to do. I mean, come one! I even have a PS2 in my room and a stack of games! I must have something around this place I can do…

Nope.

I'm bored.

I have no roommate so I don't have to worry about pissing anyone off with being noisy - and I don't care that the RA lives next door to me. But right now I can stare at my homework, my small pile of movies, my PS2 and just do that… stare. Even my computer doesn't provide a good distraction aside from me ranting on this journal page.

Yes, come one, come all! Hear me rant like a nut as I slowly lose my sanity.

Can your sanity actually melt away from you? Heh, now that's a funny thought. Look! There it goes! I wonder, if I catch my puddle of sanity in a bowl and refreeze it can I drink it like a Popsicle and be completely cooled?

…

Yuck. Never mind. I can't believe I just wrote that. That's disgusting!

I really REALLY need something to keep me occupied here.  
**

[14 June 2002|11:42pm]  
** Maybe Summer Isn't So Bad After All… **  
Mmmm, now there's a sight.

Imagine this:

You are lying in been, doing absolutely nothing but lying in the dark and just watching out your window as the clouds float by the and moon is the only thing that gives any light to the room. Now the dorms are at a square angle and you can perfectly see into a couple of rooms across from you, especially if their lights are on and the shades are open.

Now what do you see this one night? How about another student sitting at his computer, looking like a walking vision of teasing and sex. Except… he's not walking. He's just siting at the computer, seeming totally occupied with it, as he works with some program that looks like a load of chat room. Too bad you can't see the screen from where you're lying (DAMN!).

But I'm not kidding at all, because that is exactly what I was just watching. I have never felt such a strong need for a pair of binoculars in my life!

This guy… oh man you have no idea! He's Japanese, I think. I mean most of the students here during the summer are the ones who are studying abroad, and he looks Japanese too, and I am not complaining! He has the messiest hair I've ever seen, because it just falls on his head like… well… a mess, and looks like its killed many a brush just out of pure stubbornness.

He's sitting at his computer, this very moment, and as far as I can see he's about as hot as I am. But this guy is so HOT; he could probably heat the building in the winter. Me? Obsessed? Hell no! Me? Lusting after some guy I just happened to see through a window? Hell YEAH!

Mmm, wish I could see what color his eyes are. Wish he would wear less then a baggy white T-shirt. Wish he would look this way.

Heck! I wish he was my roommate!

Oh man… I really think I need to go take a cold shower…  
**

[19 June 2002|03:12pm]  
** God Bless The Heat! **  
OMG! OMG! OMG!

That's it, I now lay my self down before the creator of this heat and bow. Oh I have just seen the most heavenly vision in my life and I think now I can die happily! Even if I am a bloody virgin you have no idea how much this little show made me the happiest man in this school!

Today was blistering, hotter then ever. Storm clouds and summer do not mix, especially when your dorm is right next to a river. The humidity is so high I could cut it with a knife… or maybe its too thick for that even. But that's not my point.

My point is that after my classes, when I'm bored out of my mind, I've made a practice of just watching out my window, waiting. I know, I know, I'm pathetic and I have no excuse for myself except that he takes my mind off this god-forsaken heat that would otherwise have drove me mad by now.

The minute his light turns on and he walks over to turn the screen saver off on his computer (which is that annoying one with the growing pipes) I drop whatever I'm doing and just watch.

Today… oh today! Such a beautiful day! What is the first thing he does that I can see in the room? He obviously checks his computer then he steps out of sight as I watch, and wait impatiently. Then, low and behold! He comes back and opens his window… but WITHOUT A SHIRT!

DROOL!

Oh wow… I can't even begin to describe… words don't work… and glancing up from my computer to keep catching glances of him isn't helping either.

I give up. Think what you will, like I actually think people read this journal anyway. Damn… think I need another cold shower.  
**

[22 June 2002|01:33pm]  
** O.O **  
A POPSICLE? A BLOODY POPSICLE!

Someone please kill me now! And I thought the loss of shirt was sweet torture! But he has a Popsicle! He has a red Popsicle!

A RED POPSICLE.

Oh gods, but the torture!  
**

[Anonymous Response|01:40pm]  
** Enough Already! **  
Jeez, you are impossible! You know where his room is right? You can see his window! Just go over and knock on his door! Talk to him! Something! Anything! Go on! Do it already!  
**

[24 June 2002|08:45pm]  
** Ummmm **  
I admit I'm pretty hopeless by now. It's habit forming to come home and look out my window, waiting for him after every class. Looking for him every morning. I never see him outside of his room, but that's not too surprising because there are so few students on campus this summer and it's really hard to just bump into people, even if you are trying to. This place is basically a ghost town now.

I know I need a life. Or maybe I just need to get laid. Yeah… that too.

But today the strangest thing happened.

I was watching him through the window, as usual. Watching him type away in his chatroom, flipping between that, an internet page, a typing program of some type and an instant messenger. Wow can this guy ever multitask!

But as I watched he stood up from his computer and glanced out the window, locking eyes right with me.

I froze. He'd caught me! Shit!

But then he did the strangest thing.

I watched as he walked to the window and I could just barely make out the look on his face. It was a smirk. He was smirking at me?

And then he closed the bloody shade.

Damn.

Looks like the person who commented was right.

Looks like the only way I've going to be able to see him now is to gather up my courage and walk over there.

Damn.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

Don't mind me, I'm just going to roll over into the corner and die now.


	2. Humidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Duo's live journal... the mystery boy on the window has decided to open his shades again. Heat and humidity are rising.

Title: Humidity (sequel to Heat)  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: R… for language and bluntness  
Pairing: 1x2  
Warnings: AU, peeping, watching, humidity, teasing and tornado drills  
Spoilers: heheheh, nope, ain't happening  
Author's Note: Oh Jana… You asked for it :P

 

[1 July 2002|05:34pm]  
** **  
It's been a week and he hasn't opened his shade. I'm pathetic, really. But I miss being able to see him outside my window. Yeah, yeah I'm so pathetic it's not even worth words. I really should go over to his room and talk to him. I mean I can see the windows from here and it wouldn't take that much brainpower to count up the room numbers and figure out which one he's in.

But getting the courage to walk over there is a complete 'nother thing.

Heh. Who would have thought that I'm actually cringing at the idea of walking to this guy's door and knocking at it. I mean I never even hesitated when I walked up to girls in high school. Haven't been doing any girl hunting lately… or guy hunting for that matter…

Maybe I'm just out of practice.

Yeah, whatever. I'm a wuss. There I said it. Now I'm going to go do my homework and wallow in my misery.  
**

[2 July 2002|08:55pm]  
** Blessed Tornado Drill! **  
Blue eyes!

He has the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I've ever seen! I don't know what the effect was and maybe it was seeing him sitting in the corner next to the wall by the bathrooms, where his hair fell down across his face and shadowed his eyes. Maybe it was the generally pissed off look he made at the RA when she told us this was a drill but we had to act like it was real anyway. Or maybe it was the strange smirk he gave me when he noticed me standing frozen like an idiot at the other side of the hallway.  
Ranting! Ack!

Yeah, so the tornado drill went off and the pitifully small number of students in this building were herded down stairs to waste the next hour cramped together in a concrete burning basement trying to talk over the sounds of running washing and drying machines.

But I came down the stairs and there he was, the guy from the window. It's quite a shock to the system to be watching him for so long, then have his window shade shut, and now to be down in the basement with him, seeing him sitting there.

He is so damn sexy when he's pissed off.

But yeah, he's got blue eyes, a beautiful blue that probably couldn't be reproduced by any painter. I'd like to see them try! Beautiful blue eyes. Slightly dark skin that almost looks tanned if it didn't look so damn natural. And his messy hair looking just as pissed off as those beautiful narrowed eyes.

Did I mention that I love his eyes?

Mmmm… and he was down there, in a loose fitting navy green tank top and these cute little short spandex pants. I swear his clothing leaves nothing to the imagination… and I was DAMN lucky I was wearing a pair of loose shorts.

*sweatdrops*

But the tornado drill ended too soon and the next thing I know he's heading up the stairs back to his room with the rest of the students.

Was I just imagining things or did he purposely stop at the top of the stairs and glance down at me with a 'come hither' look. Yeah, that's gotta be my hormones making me hallucinate.

Still… you never know…  
**

[3 July 2002|03:25pm]  
** Surprise! **  
What a heavenly surprise this is! His window shade is open!

I never even expected it but when I came back from class today I found his window open and the shade pulled away. I was also greeted with the all too familiar image of him sitting at his computer, multitasking like crazy. This time he's wearing a black tank top.

Oh yum.

Dunno why he suddenly decided to open his shade again, but I am SO not complaining!

Don't mind me. I'm going to shamelessly go watch.  
**

[4 July 2002|10:00pm]  
** Whoo hoo! Happy Fourth **  
Ok, I'm as patriotic as the next person but the fourth sux when you can't do much else save sit in your dorm room. Parents are in another state. I don't have a car. And there are no fireworks in this city.

Rats.

So I'm stuck in my dorm room, surfing around endlessly on the internet for boring little things to hold my mind for a small amount of seconds.

Hmm… wonder what the guy across the way is doing? I don't see him sitting at his computer, but it's on and running so he must not be far. His screen saver isn't dancing across the screen. Maybe he'll

O.O Shit.

Oh man! Never ever let me complain about this again! Missing fireworks it perfectly good if I can see this image again. This is worse then him shirtless and oh so much sweeter then that red Popsicle.

He must have just walked in from the shower!

I'm watching out the window and here he is, walking into my lie of sight with completely wet hair and shimmering droplets of water slip sliding down his body. Oh yum, he is just too delicious to describe right now. All wet from the shower, his hair clinging messily to his forehead and the back of his neck and he's wearing one of his tank tops again.

Damn! Where's my bloody camera? To hell with what he thinks of me, I want a picture!

Oh… shit…

What the hell?

He's standing at the window now, watching me as I'm sitting here typing. What do I do? Do I smile? Do I wave? Do I close my shade to hide my now very shameless peeping?

No, I drool!

I can not believe this! He's got the damn nearest sultriest look on his face and… he just hooked his thumb at the bottom of his tank top.

He's inching it up.

Gods, he's dripping with shower water all over… and he's practically stripping in the window, his eyes locked right with mine! I'm probably typing these letters completely wrong because I can't even tear my eyes away to look at the keyboard, but I gotta keep typing because I don't want to forget this.

There goes his tank top, tossed across the room out of sight.

My eyes must be wide as saucers right now and I probably look like some Saturday morning anime girl in a sailor suit. I can't help but stare and I'll probably have drool dripping from my mouth soon. You have NO FUCKING IDEA how hot this guy is!

I have no fucking idea why he suddenly decided to strip in front of his window while locking his eyes with me.

'Ho shit… is that his pair of black spandex shorts that he's holding up? *gulp*

I can see his waist… there's no fabric there…

SHIT! He's naked over there right now, isn't' he? And he's giving me the sexiest look I've ever seen.

Fuck the fireworks, this is the best show I've ever seen in my life!  
**

[Anonymous Response|10:20pm]  
*smirk* enjoyed the show, i take it  
**

[4 July 2002|10:23pm]  
** WTF? **  
That is SO NOT funny! Whoever is playing this joke on me that is so not funny! Ha ha. Joke's over. Go home and let me be my pathetic little self.  
**

[Anonymous Response|10:25pm]  
what makes you think i'm joking?  
why don't you come over and give me a visit?  
**

[4 July 2002|10:28pm]  
** No way… **  
There's no way that could be you talking. How in the world would you have been able to find my journal page? You didn't even know my name; I've never spoken to you before. You're probably just some idiot playing a sick practical joke on me. That is so not fair!

Hmph. Don't believe you. I don't even know your name.  
**

[Anonymous Response|10:30pm]  
heero yuy  
room 221  
and you're not the only one who watches out his window, duo maxwell  
my door is open… come on over, what could it hurt  
i've been wanting to meet you for a while too  
**

[4 July 2002|10:32pm]  
Oh what the hell… here goes nothing.


	3. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part - the one removed from fanfiction.net.

Title: Sweat (sequel to Humidity)  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: NC-17 ? I think...  
Pairing: 1x2x1  
Warnings: AU, peeping, watching, water, thunder and lighting and binoculars  
Spoilers: *blows a big raspberry*

Author's Note: This is not Duo's weblog... because he obviously can't type during a lemon scene. So it's seen through someone else's eyes, can you guess who?  
It says at the end. Hey Spinfrog! Hope it was worth the wait! 

 

[6 July 2002|3:13am]  
** A Wonderful Show **

Oh, you wouldn't believe what I've seen, and it's quite a story to tell, believe me. 

I've never liked summer classes, yet see it as a necessary evil for achieving my goals. To get to where I want to be in life, I'm gonna have to bite the bullet... least until I get myself a gun with which I can shoot this bullet at other people, then I'll have my day.

I do my homework, and I do it well enough to wrap my sorry professors around my little fingers like some kind of over-dressed marionette who maintains their image only while the office doors are open. It's when they close that the beer comes out of the cabinet and they start swearing about their disrespectful students. I know all their secrets and I've got them wrapped around my fingers, the homework merely being the easiest way to gain their trust. It's good practice for the real world out there. Start with gaining control of your professors, and when you hit the real office world, the high up manager will be a cinch. But I don't care about the professors at the moment. No, on the contrary, it was during my homework tonight that I found the unique punctuation within all the dullness of my summer life. 

I saw them on the roof.

Rain and moonlight are wonderful tools for atmosphere and they bring out the wet and warm flavor, even if the show is across the school dorm courtyard, atop a roof where only your imagination and a pair of binoculars can fill in the delicious, yet seemingly minor, details. 

I couldn't make out all of the details, not even with my binoculars from some bird watching class that had been a waste of my money. Still, I'll spend the rest of my life rerunning that memory in my mind, until I break my mental tape beyond repair, and then I'll just fawn over the scattered images until those too dissolve into the dust of forgetfulness. I can't see how I'll ever get tired of analyzing it, because it was just so delicious that I can still taste the bitter sweetness in the back of my mouth.

Dark hair, as they step onto the slick roof, is gently covered with a mist of moisture, adding to its shine in the moonlight. Colors aren't much in such a lack of light, save for the sheer and see-through whites that glow and the twilight blacks that make the moonlight burn like day. One had hair longer then the other, which served to set them apart in my mind, where most other features failed. 

I could see the non-descript white shirts slowly soaking through, becoming little more then fuzzy masks across slick skin. A faded sheer mask that covered the wonders below. Who ever they were, I didn't doubt that they were the drooling material for many members of the opposite sex. Two beautiful boys, each unique and sensual, moving together on the roof, so intoxicated with each other that they forgot the rest of the world existed. And they certainly didn't notice me as I moved to my window and pulled out the dusty binoculars to see through. 

All the better for me, I suppose. I'm certainly not one to complain about a free show of such untamed lust.

It started slow, as far as I could see, both seeming nervous about what they were doing. Hands hesitated, but breathing sped up, no doubt helped by the fact that the rain soon soaked them through and through. White t-shirts and wet jeans, who couldn't be turned on? Especially when that was mixed with the musty smell of summer rains combined with the scent of the bread being baked in the school cafeteria. The many scents melded together even for me with my windows only partially open. I could only imagine the effects they would have on one's mind. A natural love potion. Better then the most seductive of nature's natural pheromones.

Shirts were rolled off of bodies, exposing them in the dim light as thunder rolled overhead. Hands slide through another's hair, slowly undoing the long braid which fell to his waist. I watched the beautiful locks spread out and stick across his back, slick and shiny in the light, glimmering. Then the jeans were lost, with considerably more effort. Yet the sight afterwards was worth the frustratingly slow task.

Nothing is more beautiful then a summer night where the rain comes down like it shall never stop, dancing against the trees and turning the entire world into a glimmering and glowing world of life. Nothing is more beautiful then that, perhaps... save for this sight.

Two shapely bodies, pressed against each other as tongue, no doubt, explored new caverns and depths. Hands roaming over wet skin, hair matted against the back of necks and covering both of them like darkened strands of a lustful spiderweb, further entwining them in their tight embrace. 

I can see bodies moving at a rhythm, slowly gaining momentum as the thunder grows louder. Lightning soon adds to the effect, flashing light across the scene as I try and see every detail in my limited sight.

Flashes of hands in the most intimate of places. A strobe light of movements, punctuated by the loud rumbles that nearly shake the floor. I can see them panting, mouths open as they struggle to breathe, too caught up in the pleasure to stop.

They take turns. Touching each other and exploring every inch of what could only be the most attractive examples of the male physic that I have ever seen. Then, one turns the other, pressing him against the edge of the roof, where he grasps the ledge and his mouth opens in a cry of passion that is swallowed in the storm.

One takes the other. His long slick hair flowing around them, despite the moisture and rain holding it down. Each penetrating movement emphasized by that gorgeous curtain of hair, swirling around them. I can see their mouths open, moving in words and sounds that I can only imagine. I can see their bodies shaking, but not from the cold water, instead from the movement inside. I can focus my lenses closer and see the single drips of water washing over those parted breathless lips and I can't help but shiver myself.

The act seems to last forever, and I find myself breathless watching them. I don't react like this, uninhibited and uncontrolled. Yet tonight seems to have brought something out in many people. The moment lasts forever, and yet, ends too quickly at the same time. Before I know it, the two of them collapse out of sight, covered by the protective ledge which lines the roof. My delicious image conceals itself, but not before they both give a cry of pleasure that manages to be heard above the rumbles and shatters of the storm. I can hear their voices rolling off the roofs and walls of the dorm, filling the night with a delicious flavor I can taste and savor, rolling my tongue in it even after the moment has passed.

I can only image now what they are doing on that roof. I swear I can still hear occasional sounds and I wonder if they are still up there, exploring, even as the storm has died down. After all, who wouldn't want to spend the entire night exploring such delectable bodies, covered in rain and the tangy taste of sweat. I can only imagine. And oh shall I imagine.

My homework is left forgotten and I think this will be the first class where I don't care. I have much more important things to think about. Conquering the world of incessantly annoying idiots can wait. Even the cunning are allowed their nights of pleasantly tantalizing visions. **

[PrettyNPink writes:]  
You saw what on the roof? Two guys? Are you actually serious? I can't see how you can watch something like that... but the way you described it... who were they? I only know of one guy who has hair that long, he's in my class in the mornings. I think his name is Duo or something... but then who's that other boy with him? 

They sounded delicious together. 

Dorothy? Why the heck didn't you take pictures?  
**

[Anonymous writes:]  
glad you enjoyed the show  
we know we enjoyed giving it


End file.
